


All life

by Qishu



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qishu/pseuds/Qishu





	All life

《全部余生里》

 

 

黄景瑜把购物袋放在桌上，慢慢掏出里面的西兰花冬瓜排骨鲳鱼里脊，他在最后在调料区转了一圈，还拿了促销包装的豆瓣酱，和一瓶蚝油绑在一起。他和屋里另外一个人隔着两道门，但动作非常轻，唯恐塑料包装多发出一点声音。

把今天用不到的食材都放进冰箱，黄景瑜洗干净手，轻轻的带上厨房门，走过客厅，轻轻的打开卧室门，他的爱人背对门在被子下蜷成一个团，只露出一个毛茸茸的后脑勺。黄景瑜把窗户开了一条缝，初夏晨风柔柔地吹进来，撩起浅色的纱质窗帘。

他坐在床边，把挡住尹昉下半张脸的被子向下拉了拉，安静地盯着那微微张开的饱厚嘴唇，再往上看，对方的睫毛突然轻微的抖动了一下，然后，慢慢睁开了一双眼睛。

黄景瑜看着尹昉迷迷糊糊的样子笑起来，撑在床头俯身亲了亲他前额，“醒了？再躺一会，我去做饭。”说着就要直起身来，却被尹昉扯住了肩头衣服，把他拽下来好好接了个吻。“他又闹我。”尹昉已经怀孕快八个月了，越来越大的胎儿使得omega身体负担更重，情绪也会有些不稳定，他的alpha赶紧放出一点信息素，卧室里荡漾起海波。

黄景瑜帮尹昉换了衣服，又去倒了一杯温水让他慢慢喝着，然后去厨房切了里脊，用豆瓣酱炒了做成面码，再下一把细面，煮熟捞出来过冷水，端出来的时候尹昉已经抱着肚子坐在餐桌前等着了。

 

 

“水喝完了吗？”黄景瑜又折回厨房一趟给他拿筷子，尹昉看看那一小碗面码——经过七个多月的练习，黄景瑜做饭水平直线上升，再也不是那个在摩洛哥被他嫌弃只能去切墩摇煤气罐的水平了——接过筷子摇摇头，“喝多了就吃不下饭了。”

他吃得很慢，被胎儿挤压的胃容不下太多食物，黄景瑜都怕他吃到后来面坨了。等到一碗面终于吃完，尹昉刚放下筷子黄景瑜就伸手去收碗，却被拉住了手腕，“别洗了。”他声音有点黏黏糊糊的，像是撒娇，黄景瑜还没反应过来，就闻见了他omega的味道——比他的要浅，像是海风拂面。

孕后期的omega不仅消化和呼吸会受到影响，也会因为内脏受挤压进入一种类发情期状态,有些omega甚至会引发真正的发情期。意识到这个问题的黄景瑜耳朵瞬间红了，快要当爸爸的人了此刻清纯的还像是和尹昉第一次上床时的小男生。

尹昉啧了一声，忍着身下不断流出液体的诡异感觉站起来，黄景瑜赶紧抱住他，却被人直接扣着脑后勺亲了起来，一只还在发抖的手扯掉了他的腰带，也不拽裤子了，直接从裤腰伸进去一把握住了他半硬的阴茎。

“等等！”黄景瑜把尹昉拽开一点，看见了自家omega略带怒气的脸又赶紧解释道，“不是，我意思是别在这，我们回卧室。”说着他把尹昉打横抱起来往卧室走去。尹昉被他小心翼翼地放在床上的时候还忍不住内心槽了一下黄景瑜的过度小心，然后彻底放开了自己的味道。

高浓度的omega信息素迎头打来，黄景瑜咬着后槽牙去关了窗户拉上窗帘，几下脱干净自己的衣服扑到床上。这个该死的发情期比以往来的都要迅速，尹昉脑子已经快被情欲烧得七七八八，偏偏黄景瑜解他扣子还解得贼慢，于是自己上手把扣子全部拽开，“你到底还干不干了！”

 

干，怎么不干。

为了防止压到肚子，黄景瑜从后面抱着尹昉，一只手抬起他一条腿，omega自身分泌的液体流得到处都是，黄景瑜向里顶了两次都滑开了，等到涨成紫红色的阴茎终于顶开那道窄穴时，内腔里的水好像决了堤，直接全部浇在了alpha膨大的伞端。

尹昉手指死死掐住了黄景瑜抱着他的胳膊，发出了一道尖而高的泣音，黄景瑜再往里顶一些，他就哆嗦着射了出来。“怎么了？有没有哪里不舒服？”黄景瑜的贴心此刻却让尹昉想要堵上他的嘴，哪里不舒服？舒服死了好吗？！如果屁股里那根大鸡巴不是停下来，而是像平时发情期一样狠狠操进来会更舒服好吗？！

尹昉高潮后的身体不受控地细微颤抖，更加激起alpha内心的欲望，他感到肠道里的阴茎又涨大了一圈，但是这还不够，“这么婆婆妈妈的，是不是不行啊？”说着还收缩肌肉，夹住了里面的那根。黄景瑜被夹得爽利也憋得难受，alpha的自尊受到严重挑战，一巴掌打上饱满的臀肉，猛地往外一抽再没根捅入。

他素了有段时间了，这是他和尹昉的第一个孩子，黄景瑜担惊受怕到恨不得自己去生。偶尔两人黏黏糊糊起了生理反应，他就和身上绑了炸药包一样飞速远离尹昉。尹昉也在乎这个孩子，可是也看不得黄景瑜这么忍着，alpha与omega的吸引是双向的，他有多渴望黄景瑜，黄景瑜就有多渴望他。

在某次黄景瑜没能成功推开尹昉、反倒被他扒了裤子握着命根子进行了一场谈话之后，两个人终于达成共识，只要不出事，要干就干个爽。那时尹昉也被当成瓷娃娃供着素了很久了，下面又湿又热，差点吸得黄景瑜连脑子一起射出来。搞完之后黄景瑜紧张兮兮地问他有没有哪里不舒服，尹昉眯着眼睛点点头，看着自家一脸如临大敌的alpha，两腿大张，露出还没闭合的小口，又抬起脚踩了踩黄景瑜胯下。

对待这样的omega，你除了往死里操他还有什么别的办法吗？

 

不知道孕后期omega的身体会发生什么变化，尹昉好像比之前还要敏感，稍微操一操，水就一波一波的涌出来，泡得里面那根也越粗越硬。omega的信息素浮在空中，黄景瑜每次呼吸都好像是被人灌了一大杯催情剂，他舔着尹昉颈后那颗痣，阴茎在前列腺附近蹭来蹭去，就是不往重点顶，吊得尹昉不上不下，眼角都发红渗出水迹来，他才凑到尹昉耳边，压低了声音，引诱着问道：“我们换个姿势好不好，嗯？昉儿，好不好？”

他声音本来就好，现在又沾满了情欲，尹昉差点让他“嗯？”那一声给引得再射出来，这个时候的omega给不出什么别的答案，只能用力点着头，黄景瑜亲了亲他耳朵，“真乖。”说完把自己拔出来，靠坐在床头，抱起尹昉放在自己腿上，两个人前胸贴后背，解放的双手就帮尹昉打了一会手枪，在重新插进去之后，就又走到了胸前。

因为生理条件，男性omega泌乳量少，很难满足哺乳婴儿的需要，但是孕期乳腺的发育不分男女，黄景瑜因此还专门学了按摩来帮尹昉解决胸部胀痛的问题，只是有的时候按摩着按摩着他也会心猿意马，就像此时此刻，一双大手把微微隆起的两边都捧起，随着下面的抽插有节奏的揉按，疼和爽交织在一起，分不出何者更多，却能将omega置于令人疯狂的快感浪尖上。

黄景瑜把薄薄的耳垂叼在嘴里，用牙齿咬一咬，又用舌面舔一舔，没几下怀里的omega就发出粘腻的鼻音，他松开牙齿，舌尖顺着耳轮一圈圈的往里舔，又坏心眼地故意在外耳道口发出水声，同时身下用力而精准的顶上前列腺，尹昉抓着他胳膊的手就收紧，扬起优美的颈子，几十下过后，两人一起达到了高潮。

两次高潮过后的omega情热开始消退，尹昉靠在黄景瑜胸前犯了懒。黄景瑜轻轻掐了一下肿胀的乳头，尹昉抬手打了他一下，没多少力气，他就又故技重施，“继续？”“继续。”尹昉手向后伸帮他带上套，又扣住黄景瑜后脑，黏黏糊糊地接着吻，刚一插进去就吸紧了身体里的阴茎，黄景瑜就顺着他意思继续操他，很快尹昉就又在亲吻换气的间隙破碎的说着“不要”。

他一开始没往心里去，只当是尹昉又被操到动情，下身不断向里冲撞，恨不得把自己整个人都顶进那高热的窄道里去。但是不一会他就发现有些不对劲，尹昉下面收缩地剧烈，也无力去回应他的亲吻，整个人像是绷紧了一样缩在他怀里。

黄景瑜脑内警铃大作，赶紧停下来问道：“怎么了？哪里不舒服？”尹昉微微皱着眉，过了一会才说：“想上厕所……”他想伸手去摸尹昉下体，却正好摸到了圆滚滚肚皮之下、那个小生命的一次动作。出乎意料的是这次胎动尹昉反应很大，下面紧紧地吸住了他，差点直接把他就这么吸射了。

 

很多omega在孕后期都会面临一个尴尬的事情，就是胎儿对于膀胱的压迫造成的尿意。挺着大肚子的omega就不得不每天好几次往卫生间跑，但又未必是真的有如厕需要。黄景瑜就着这个前胸贴后背的姿势把他从床上抱起来，尹昉抗议无效，只能在被抱去从卫生间的路上乱七八糟地想幸好黄景瑜还记得拉上窗帘。

当年刚在一起的时候两人玩得疯，因为工作动不动就是几个月不见面，见面几乎一半的时间都在床上滚，还热衷于给彼此惊喜，为一场场性事增添乐趣，这所房子卫生间里那圈镜子就是惊喜之一。那些镜面一拃多宽，镶在墙半腰处，当时“验收”的时候两人在淋浴下做了一场，水滴从头滑下，经过通红的眼角和半张的嘴唇，动情的面容映在镜中，之后他俩也没少利用这个方便东西，来给在外地工作的对方发私照。

其实等到了卫生间，那阵感觉就已经随着胎儿位置的变化消退了，尹昉挣扎着要黄景瑜赶紧回去，黄景瑜却恶趣味上头，一边哄着他一边又重新插了进去。尹昉转头对黄景瑜怒目而视，年轻的alpha只是温柔地吮吻着他饱厚的嘴唇，低声引诱道：“别怕，抱得住你和宝宝。”微微顿一顿，“昉儿，你往前看。”

尹昉心里已经大概知道自己小六岁的爱人一肚子什么坏水，半是宠溺半是好奇的顺了他的话，转过头去向前看——omega下身门户大开，滚圆的孕肚，毛发中的阴茎，以及吃着alpha阴茎的小口，全部忠实地被映进镜子里。

“嘶——放松点，要被你夹射了。”黄景瑜抱着怀孕的omega不敢多动，只能咬了咬嘴边通红发烫的耳朵尖，“怎么样？好看吗？我觉得你特别美，昉儿，真的，”他说着挺动腰部，镜子里也如实映出那根又粗又长的东西，是怎么侵犯进尹昉身体里的。

“我从见到你、知道你是omega之后，我就想上你，后来我就想看你肚子里装满我的精液、怀上我的孩子。你真的特别美，舞台上的，镜头里的，还有床上的，高潮的，发情的，怀孕的，怎么会有你这样的人，什么时候都好看。”

在言语和视觉的双重刺激下，尹昉很快就开始意乱情迷，身上泛起一层水红色，像是熟虾子被剥掉硬壳，露出美味的软肉来。alpha却在他想要更多的时候停下来，等到积累的快感消散的差不多，又开始挺动索取，然后再停下来再继续，反复几次，就逼得尹昉抓住黄景瑜青筋毕现的手臂，主动开口求欢。

 

黄景瑜亲亲他的耳尖，声音里带着得逞的笑意，下身使劲往里一挺，引得尹昉尖了嗓子呻吟出声：“你还怀着我孩子呢，怎么就这么浪，嗯？也是，不浪你怎么怀上的，是不是？”他看着镜中omega的阴茎头部随着两人的动作一甩一甩，小孔微微张开流出清液。后面的小口死死地咬着阳物，被剧烈的抽插翻出红色的黏膜，堆着摩擦产生的白色的细沫，勾得alpha动作更狠更大，omega的身体也更加打开。

对着前列腺猛冲几次，alpha的阴茎突然转向，对着正在往外吐水的生殖腔口开始研磨。虽然知道黄景瑜不会进入，但尹昉依然惊恐地绷紧了全身，黄景瑜被他夹得差点精关不稳，更重地向里面操去。“我把你操松好不好？操松了到时候生孩子就容易了，好不好？每天都操你，操到你下面没有力气合起那么早来，晚上我就插着你睡，醒来就继续操。”

“到时候你生产，进了产房，所有的护士和医生都会惊讶你下面怎么会这么松，都会知道你是个不知廉耻的omega，浪荡的母亲，怀孕了还每天夹着alpha的阴茎睡。”黄景瑜的声音就贴着尹昉的耳朵往里钻，闭上眼可以不看那淫荡的画面，但躲不开声音和身体里的冲撞，他无处可退，被黄景瑜抱在空中，也被黄景瑜给予的快感吊在空中，唯一可以依靠的、可以抓紧的、可以相信的，却又只有黄景瑜。

 

 

其实又何止身体和快感，他把自己的全部都交到了黄景瑜手里。在异国相识相处的时候，两个人其实都不太认识路，尹昉却放心的让年轻人拽着他在小路与木门间穿行；后来回国，面对镜头与闪光灯，被嘈杂的人群包围，黄景瑜就站在他背后，悄悄地安抚他，感受他的紧张和僵硬；再后来，标记，见家长，公开，结婚，备孕，他都完全相信着黄景瑜，因为他手里，同样握着对方郑重放进的全部。

他们不是第一天生活在大众目光之下，多少人从他们泄露的只言片语零星碎片中试图窥探更多，他们也从未摆脱过别人的揣测和恶意。千万人喜欢着他们聚光灯下麦克风前表现的某一面，为他们疯狂欣喜，但在所有人看不见的地方，他们深爱彼此的所有，亲吻拥抱，把两个人的余生，过成一个家的故事。

 

 

尹昉在快感中艰难地找到黄景瑜的嘴唇，把所有的呻吟淹没在唇舌纠缠之中。宝宝又开始新的一轮胎动。尹昉猝不及防，夹紧下面哭叫起来，黄景瑜却吃醋，发了疯的操他，咬着尹昉的侧颈把他插到射出来。omega的阴茎随着身体里alpha的动作吐出一波一波的白色精液来，等到射无可射的时候，黄景瑜又挨着生殖腔口冲刺，尹昉浑身颤抖，无意识的流泪，直到黄景瑜最终抵在腔口射了出来。

在走回卧室的路上，黄景瑜依然不愿把半软的阴茎抽出来，随着走路磨蹭着那道小口。尹昉红着脸吼他：“黄！景！瑜！”而年轻人只挑起眉，声音沙哑：“嘘，我跟宝宝打招呼呢。”

“干得好呀。”

“不过他是我的，记住了没。”

这个幼稚的行为搞得尹昉又气又好笑，在黄景瑜小心翼翼把他放回床上的时候咬了他下唇一口。小年轻露出一个幸福到冒傻气的笑，艺术家心里也软成一片，拉着爱人的手抚摸上自己圆圆的肚子。

 

星光从摩洛哥的天空滑落，在新疆变成一场流星雨，他们在相爱中走过这一路，也期待着这个小生命，降生在爱的余生中。

 

END


End file.
